


When You Just Know

by afteriwake



Series: 100 Dates [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Martin, Engagement, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Framing Story, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Loving Molly, Molly knows, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper knows it’s the right choice in agreeing to marry Martin. She just <i>knows</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Just Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stbartsmolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/gifts).



> So there was a lovely little fanfic ask I posted on Tumblr this week and I got a request from **stbartsmolly** to write a Martin/Molly fic for the prompt " _things you said under the stars and in the grass_ " and this just came tumbling out. I do hope you enjoy it, m'dear.

“But he’s gone all the time,” Meena said, sipping her coffee. “And he barely makes any money. And he’s…well…I mean…”

Molly shook her head, glancing at the ring on her finger as she picked up her own cup of coffee to take a sip. She knew her friends _liked_ Martin, but they didn’t understand the relationship she had with him. They remembered her infatuation with Sherlock, the relationship with Tom, the types of men she’d been with before and in between, and how Martin was…different. Not looks wise; he was almost the exact spitting image of Sherlock, except ginger and with a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose and he blushed a lot and he had the warmest smile. But in all the other, important ways, he was different.

And she was going to marry him.

He hadn’t given her a diamond; he couldn’t afford it, and she knew that, but the ring was lovely regardless. It was an open face lacework white gold ring dotted with smaller, inexpensive gemstones in all sorts of colors, red and yellow and green and blue, and she really did love it. He said he had seen it in a shop in Prague and had begged Douglas to loan him the money, and for once Douglas wasn’t an arse and had just given it to him, said no repayment was necessary. She might actually hug the man next time she saw him. It really was the perfect ring.

They hadn’t had too much time together; Carolyn had another flight lined up for him to Los Angeles in three days, and there were all sorts of things they had to check, cargo they had to load, and of _course_ she wanted them to do it all themselves. But they got a quiet evening together last night, and he’d surprised her with dinner reservations at Petrus. She’d had no idea how Martin could have afforded the meal at one of Gordon Ramsay’s restaurants but he’d barely eaten anything, he was so nervous.

That was when she knew what he was planning.

And that was when she said she’d marry him before he even pulled out a ring and asked her properly.

He had blinked a few times and he’d stopped being so nervous and asked if there was any chance they could leave and go get some _real_ food. She’d laughed, said of course, asked to take the meal with them and then they’d left and gone to Pizza Express. The food was better, in both of their opinion, and the attitude was much more relaxed. She enjoyed her calamari and her pennette formaggi and potato nocciola with truffle oil much more than what she had been eating at Petrus. And it was quite nice to steal bites of Martin’s treacle tart cheesecake and ice cream while she got to enjoy her own Chocolate Glory, which she absolutely did _not_ share with her fiancée.

She had never expected to be engaged again. She had never expected to fall in love again, to be quite honest. But Martin had wormed his way into her life and he felt comfortable and lived in and she loved that. She loved him and she loved him in a way she hadn’t loved Tom, in a way she hadn’t cared for Sherlock. What she felt for him was different than what she felt for anyone she had felt before, and that was why she felt it had the best chance of succeeding in the long term. She hoped it did. She wanted it to, so so much.

When they were done they went to Hyde Park. It was getting dark but she didn’t mind. The ring felt comfortable on her finger, especially when her hand was intertwined with his and his finger was running along hers. It just felt _right_ , them together like this, them taking this step. There were all sorts of things they’d have to work out, she knew that: where they were going to live, what they were going to do about careers, all of that. He’d already said he didn’t want her to give up Barts and working with Scotland Yard and Sherlock and all of that, and she didn’t want him to give up MJN Air and Carolyn and Douglas and Arthur. They could find a place to live in between where they both needed to be. They’d figure out a way to make it work.

They got to a spot they both liked to go to and sit. Most of the time they had a blanket and a picnic basket with good food, because picnics were cheap dates and fun dates and she enjoyed them a lot. She enjoyed any time she could spend with him, really, since they didn’t get to spend a whole lot of time together. Even without the blanket they sat down and got comfortable, lying down with their backs on grass, looking up at the stars, their hands still entwined. This was the perfect moment, she realized. It was better than the proposal from Tom, which had seemed to be heartfelt but formal and…she didn’t know. Just not right.

This seemed right. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

H had turned to her, grinned that grin that made her heart so full, so happy, and said. “I love you, Molly. More than anything. Even more than flying. I’m glad you’re going to marry me.”

And she felt her heart might have burst right then.

She raised her hands up and kissed his knuckles before giving him a wide smile and saying. “I love you too, Martin, more than anything. Even more than I love my cat. And I’m glad you asked me to marry you.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly _ask_ ,” he said. “You guessed I was going to ask and said yes before I asked.”

“Then maybe you should ask properly,” she said.

“Margaret Jeanette Hooper, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?” he asked.

She’d rolled onto her side and scooted closer before pressing her lips against his. “Of course,” she murmured against them when she pulled away. But he pulled her in for another kiss, and then all that mattered was then and the kisses and the happiness I her heart, at least until there was a torch flashed on them and they were told they should probably go somewhere with a bit more privacy once it was explained a bit sheepishly that he’d just asked her to marry him. The security guard even gave them twenty quid to buy a decent bottle of wine to celebrate. If Martin could get free from Carolyn’s clutches tonight, she’d added a little bit more to it and got a nice bottle of champagne this morning to go with the _very_ nice lingerie set she’d picked up that was sitting in a bag next to her.

And so now she was looking at her friend, trying to figure out how to explain that she knew marrying Martin was the right choice, that he was the man she had been waiting for, that all the other choices hadn’t worked out because they hadn’t been _him_ and he’d been the one she’d been waiting for. She raised her cup up more. “Well, I suppose when you run across the right one, it all just clicks, and you know. And with Martin, I just _know_ ,” she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

“And just how do you know?” Meena asked, tilting her head.

She thought about the way her heart seemed to feel when he was around and she smiled as she lowered her cup. “It sounds cliché, but your heart sings when they’re around. And that’s what happens with Martin.” She was going to say more but her mobile went off. She set her cup on the table and pulled out her mobile, glancing at it. _Can I see you tonight at half past 6? I can bring takeaway. Martin_ the text message read.

She keyed in a quick reply. _Gladly. Bring Chinese. And I have a surprise for you._ She smiled to herself as she set her mobile down. She wasn’t sure Meena would understand, not until it happened for her. Maybe she was lucky and it would, sooner rather than later. But she felt happy and blessed and lucky, and that was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
